


Life in the Destruction

by willowbot2000



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depressed Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Depression, F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Chat Noir is slowly losing hope in Ladybug.  He goes through the cycle of depression hoping someone would notice.  The one person that does is Marinette, but is she willing to help him in time?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 43





	Life in the Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous fanfiction. I usually write Iron man Spider-man father and son stories. I hope this is okay.

Chat had just gotten done fighting a villain with Ladybug. He was able to get a flower from a small flower shop before the end for his lady.

As she was swinging away, he stopped her handing her the flower. She looked surprised pushing the flower away.

"Chat, you know I can't love you. I love someone else." She tried to explain once again. 

She expected to be able to walk off like she always did. Swing off into the sunset and get home just in time for dinner, but she was stopped by Chat's question.

"Why?" His voice was breaking and she knew he was hurt. "Am I not good enough for you? Do I need a perfect style, nice hair, and the prettiest eyes for you to love me?"

She didn't want to turn around, afraid she might find a crying Chat Noir, which was something no one wanted to see.

"Chat, we are risking our lives already by fighting together. If we get even closer people could suspect something and figure out who we are. I can't let that happen."

She paused for a minute waiting for him to say he understood or agreed with her. But instead she heard him open his stick and bound away.

By the time she looked back, he was a speck in the distance. She felt bad, but she couldn't give up Adrien for Chat. He was too perfect to not love.

\--------------------------

When Chat got back to his house, the sun was long gone and the only light going through his window was the moon.

"Claws out!" He said, watching Plagg as he landed on his bed.

He opened his drawer and took out a large piece of camembert cheese. Plagg feasted on his piece while Adrien got in the shower.

Adrien stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He stopped to look in the mirror. His hair was no longer sticking up, but was wet and drooping.

When he came out, Plagg was already done and was laying on his bed. He quickly got dressed and opened his window.

Plagg got up surprised. "Where you going?" He asked worried. "We are going to see an old friend."

Adrien transformed and headed to the Dupen-cheng bakery. When he got there Marinette was standing on her balcony, staring at the moon.

"Hello." He said quietly. She seemed startled and jumped back a bit, but quickly regained her composure when she saw it was only Chat.

He smirked at her startling. But remembered when he wanted to say.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

Marinette and Chat had been telling each other their problems, since the day her dad thought Chat liked her. Usually Marinette would make them both a cup of hot chocolate, but today Chat came unexpected so she didn't get a chance.

"Of course, isn't that what friends are for?" She said kindly, knowing what was yet to come.

"Today Ladybug told me she didn't love me." He said barely a whisper. Marinette couldn't imagine how it would be like if Adrien told her, he didn't love her.

Marinette put a hand on Chat's shoulder and rubbed his back between his shoulder blades. "I hope you didn't take it too harshly."

Chat shook his head. "No, I know she loves me. I think she's just scared of people finding out her identity."

Marinette smiled softly at him. She felt bad, she knew she would have to tell him that she truly didn't love him as Ladybug.

Though she didn't want to give up Adrien, Chat was slowly growing on her. Maybe Ladybug could fall for him, just not yet.

"So why are you out here?" He asked, hoping it was a better reason than his. "I was enjoying the full moon." She said looking back at the ball of light in the sky.

"Sorry!" Chat apologized. "This was so unexpected. I didn't mean to ruin your plans." He said feeling guilty.

Chat got up on the railing to jump away but Marinette stopped him. "Do you want to stay tonight?" She asked.

Though Marinette didn't know who he was, she had a feeling Chat didn't have a good home life. She was happy when Chat nodded.

Marinette lead him into her room and felt bad when he was curling up on the floor. "Here." She said softly leading him to her bed.

He took off his boots and crawled into the bed with her.

When Marinette wrapped her arms around him, she felt bad when he flinched harshly. But he didn't move away from her, so she still cuddled him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry another chapter is coming...


End file.
